


Surviving Quarantine

by MackenzieW



Series: Comfort Food [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Quarantine, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: When quarantine comes to Storybrooke and Avalon, Robin and Regina do their best to navigate their new reality for themselves and their young son. From virtual playdates to working from home to dealing with the economic downturn, they take on their new challenges the only way they know how - together.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Comfort Food [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797379
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Surviving Quarantine

### Surviving Quarantine

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Robin and Regina shouted with the rest of the family. They then cheered and Henry clapped from his father's lap, kicking his little legs as well. At seven months, Regina knew he didn't really understand what was going on and was just reacting to the happiness around him.

On screen, Grandpa Roland blew out the candles on his cake as the rest of the Locksley clan surrounded him in little squares. When the last candle went out, Grandma Ellie handed him the knife. "Time to cut the cake," she said.

"Should I just cut it down the middle? It's just the two of us after all, though I hope you all followed my instructions to have cake yourselves," Roland said, trying to look at every box he could.

Many of the Locksleys held up their own cakes, assuring their patriarch that they followed his request. Robin smiled as he bounced Henry. "It's a bit early for dessert here but Regina's made us cupcakes to share in your honor," he assured his grandfather.

"It's almost dinner time there, darling," Ellie reminded her husband. "And you need to cut a small piece. This is no excuse to be a pig."

He rolled his eyes but did as she asked, setting a small slice on his plate. Grandpa Roland cut another slice and put it on Ellie's plate before looking up. "Well, I guess you two can be excused. Or is it three?"

"Henry's still too young for cake," Ellie told him.

"We'll make sure he gets a treat of his own," Robin assured his grandfather, bouncing Henry again and drawing a peal of laughter from the baby boy. It certainly lifted his spirits.

Roland smiled before it faltered. "I wish you all could be here with me."

"So do we," Anne replied, "but this is the safest for all of us."

"We'll be together again soon," Ryan added.

Ellie nodded. "Exactly."

"And until then, this is all for me," Roland said, pulling the dish with the cake on it closer to him. His wife swatted his arms away before taking the dish somewhere else as the family laughed, knowing their patriarch was going to do everything he could to sneak slices of that cake behind Grandma Ellie's back.

Roland sighed before looking into the camera again. "Okay, let me say a few words to each of my great-grandchildren."

He went through each one, having a quick conversation with each of them before telling them he loved them. At last, Roland got back to Robin and Regina. "And now my newest great-grandson, Henry," he said fondly.

"Right here," Robin replied, lifting Henry up a bit more so he was centered in the video. Regina reached over and waved their son's hand for him.

Roland chuckled, waving back at the baby. "I know this was supposed to be your first trip here to England and while we're sad we can see you yet, you're always on our minds. Grandma Ellie and I love you, Henry, and we'll see you soon."

"We love you too," Robin told them. "And we miss you."

"Alright, it looks like our time is coming to an end for now. We'll arrange another Zoom call soon," Anne said. Everyone said their goodbyes before they all disappeared from the screen one by one.

Sadness filled Robin as each of his relatives blinked away. He held on as long as he could but the meeting just ended, closing his eyes as he fought tears. While part of him knew the quarantine was going to be hard, he just didn't imagine it would hurt this much.

"Why don't I take Henry?" Regina asked softly. "You look like you could use some time to yourself."

He opened his eyes to find sympathy in her eyes. She understood what he was feeling and what he needed. Robin swallowed before kissing the top of his son's head. He then handed Henry to Regina. "I'm going to take Queen for a walk," he said.

She nodded, bouncing Henry as she handed him his favorite set of plastic keys. "Take however long you need," she told him. "Just be careful."

"I will," he assured her, kissing her cheek.

He walked into the living room and Queen lifted her head as she laid curled up on her favorite chair. Robin smiled at her and motioned to the door with his head. "Come on, girl. Time for a walk."

Queen eagerly jumped off the chair and ran to the door, her tail wagging. She jumped up on him as he got down her harness and squirmed happily as he put the pink harness on her. Once it was snapped into place, Robin grabbed the matching leash and clipped it to the harness. He put on his sneakers and coat before opening the door and guiding Her Majesty onto the porch.

Robin took a moment to breathe in the fresh and brisk air before walking with Queen down the porch steps and out of their yard. He turned right, heading to a nearby park, and then let his mind start wander.

It still amazed him how fast the world had changed. To him, it seemed like he had just heard about a coronavirus emerging in China and then he was shutting down his business to help stop its spread in Avalon and Storybrooke. Yet he also knew it had taken longer than the blink of an eye as he had anxiously watched the news and worried about his plans to travel to England with Regina and Henry. As Italy began to shut down, he and Regina had made the painful decision to cancel their trip. The extended Locksley clan would just have to wait a bit longer to finally meet Henry properly.

They just didn't know when that would be.

And the uncertainty made everything just so much worse.

Robin usually was a go-with-the-flow person. He didn't stress too much and easily adapted, more than his wife. But this was too much for even him. They had no end date for when all these measures to protect against the pandemic would be lifted and his business was on the line more than it had ever been, even during the recession.

While they had lost clients because they had no longer been able to pay for the Merry Men's services, Robin and his crews hadn't been banned from working like were now.

And while he worried about his business and his staff, right now he was more pained over having to be separated from his family. He loved his annual trip to England and he knew Regina did too. They loved being around the Locksleys and it hurt not to see all of them at that time. He was also painfully aware that his grandfather didn't have many birthdays left and so he hated to miss even one.

It could be his last.

Or it could be Grandma Ellie's last. Both were close in age and he always believed that they would go together, unable to be parted for long.

Queen let out a little bark, alerting him that they had nearly walked past the park. He sighed, crouching down to pat her head. "Sorry, girl. Guess I was in my own world," he told her.

She let out a happy bark, her tail wagging. He stood up and they started down one of their favorite paths. They didn't get too far before a police officer approached them, his hand up. Robin came to a stop, frowning.

"Sorry, sir, but all parks have been closed by order of the mayor," the officer explained. "Too many people were congregating in them and creating a great public risk."

Robin sighed, nodding. "Alright. Thank you."

He tugged on Queen's leash and started walking back to the park's entrance. "Sorry, girl. We need to walk somewhere else."

She let out a little whine and he sighed again, understanding her. "I know, Queen, but this virus has changed a lot. We all just have to adapt – whether we want to or not."

They returned to the street and Robin guided Queen down a different way. "Well, I guess a positive is that we can explore a little bit more. Come on, girl."

Queen looked at the park before following him down the street. He was going to find some new walking paths for him and Queen as he had a feeling this quarantine was going to go one for a long time.

Just perfect.

* * *

"Here you go, Henry," Regina said, settling her son into his highchair. She placed some cereal in front of him to keep himself busy.

As he ate the cereal, she pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese. She had considered making his grandmother's shepherd's pie for Robin but decided that he needed their ultimate comfort food more at that moment. Regina hummed as she began making it, keeping an eye on the clock.

Robin had been gone for over an hour.

She tried not to worry, knowing he needed to clear his head. Cancelling their annual trip to England had been hard for both of him but especially him. It was important for him to see his family whenever he could and he had been so excited to finally introduce Henry to all his aunts, uncles and cousins. She had been excited too – especially to see Lucy and Daisy with their new cousin – but she knew they just had to wait.

The quarantine and travel restrictions were worse for Robin as he was an entire ocean away from his family but she was feeling them too. She had invited her mother to come stay with them for the duration of the stay at home orders but Cora had already invited Granny to stay with her. Regina was glad her mother wasn't alone but felt sad that she couldn't see her for an indefinite period of time. Like Robin, she also could only talk to her mother and grandaunt by video.

So she understood Robin's pain and understood why he needed some time for himself after their call to England. But it didn't mean she couldn't start to worry the longer he stayed out – especially with a virus terrorizing all of humanity. As she stirred the macaroni and cheese, she eyed her phone. Maybe it was time to text him, to make sure he was okay…

The front door opened and closed. A few moments later, Queen's nails clicked against the floor as she entered the kitchen. She sat at Regina's feet, waiting her usual post-walk treat. Relief filled Regina as she gave it to the dog, glad her husband was finally home.

Robin entered the kitchen and gave her a kiss. She felt how cold he was and frowned. "You were out longer than I expected."

"I'm sorry," he said, sheepish. "The mayor has closed the parks so Queen and I had to find some place new to walk. I'm afraid I got turned around trying to get home."

She chuckled, glad there was a rather innocent reason for why he was out so late. "Well, I guess you'll really know our neighborhood by the time this is all over."

He laughed, nodding. "Probably."

Robin stepped closer, smiling when he saw what she was making. "Mac and cheese?"

"I thought you could use it," she told him, giving him a soft smile. "Today is a hard day."

"It is. Thank you," he replied, kissing her cheek. "I'll set the table."

She thanked him as she poured the mac and cheese into a bowl. Regina carried it over to the table and set it there before turning back to Henry. "How are you doing, sweetheart? Do you need some more snacks?" she asked him.

Henry laughed, banging his hand against the tray. She chuckled, giving him a few more pieces to eat before taking her seat along with Robin. Even if they were stuck at home, she was glad she was stuck with them.

* * *

Working from home was no picnic.

But at least everyone was in the same boat.

And it made for some very interesting Zoom calls. Henry had crashed hers a couple time as had Penny, who had come running when she heard Regina's voice. Pongo had also made several appearances with August. They were adorable interruptions.

This…was not very adorable.

"Rubes, we can see you," Regina told her cousin, lowering her gaze as Ruby stood behind Belle in just a t-shirt and underwear. Belle was turned away from them, trying to tell her roommate to leave the room.

Ruby glanced over at the computer and her eyes went wide. She grew sheepish before waving. "Sorry, guys!" she said.

"Just get out of here!" Belle hissed. She turned back to the camera, shaking her head. "Sorry, everyone. I'll make sure she doesn't do that again."

"I'll talk to her later too," Regina replied with a sigh. "Alright, where were we? Oh, right, the wildlife preserve…"

August nodded, taking over. "I spoke with Jane. She said they haven't made an official decision but it's very likely they won't have their summer program this year."

"Sad but understandable," Regina said. "Do they want us to do any type of campaign for them anyway? Do they have cute penguins roaming empty halls?"

"I think they do actually," Belle replied with a smile.

August grinned. "I can reach out to Jane and Graham, see if they want us to help them coordinate some campaign to keep everyone connected to the wildlife preserve. They may look at virtual programming like everyone else."

Regina nodded, crossing them off her list. "Sounds good. Now onto Ramone's Auto Dealer. Ana, have you checked in with them?"

"I have," she replied. "They want to do something similar to what the major car companies are doing – offering incentives and delaying payments as well as reminding people their service center is still open. We have plenty of unused footage from past commercials and Ramone is willing to record a voice over or film something from his office."

"Good. Why don't you run with this since you have the relationship with him?" Regina suggested. She then looked around her screen. "Anything else?"

They all shook their heads. Pleased, Regina nodded. "Then I'm going to end this meeting. Great work, everyone! I'll see you all again next week. And remember, you can always call or email me if you have a question or concern."

Everyone thanked them before leaving their meeting. Regina ended it completely before going to write up her notes for her meeting with the other executives and Gold later that day.

"Hey," Robin said, peeking into the room she had turned into her office. "You ready for lunch?"

She nodded, saving her notes as she spun around in her chair. "What do you want?"

"It's pretty cold so I thought we could have some soup," he said, taking her hand as she approached him.

"That sounds good," she replied, leaning closer to him. "Where's Henry?"

He motioned to the nursery. "Down for his nap."

"So we have some quiet time," she said, heading down the stairs ahead of him.

"Yes, we do. But unfortunately, we're both still working," he reminded her.

She sighed. "Working from home sounded more fun before I actually started to work from home."

"Agreed," he replied, wrapping his arm around her once they hit the landing. "I thought it would be more relaxing."

"Maybe if there wasn't a pandemic going on," she commented.

He nodded, guiding her to a chair. "You sit. I'll cook."

"Come on. You've been working too," she argued, leaning against the back of the chair. "There must be something I can do."

"It's soup, Regina," he replied, taking a can from the cabinet. "I open it, pour it in a pot and heat it up. Not much prep work."

She scowled. "Then I'll set the table."

He poured the soup into the pot. "Two bowls, two spoons. Not much set up. Just relax."

"Fine," she sighed. "But I'll make dinner."

"Deal," he replied.

She then held up her hands. "Can I get myself a drink or is that a no-no too?"

He chuckled. "You can get a drink."

"Thank you," she said, standing. She then kissed his cheek. "Do you want something too?"

"Ahh, I see you're trying to be sneaky about helping. Thanks, but I'll get my own," he told her, giving her a cheeky smile.

She shrugged, deciding to let him make things harder on himself. "Suit yourself."

Regina walked away and poured herself some seltzer to drink with her soup. She also grabbed some crackers and returned to the table, eager and ready to eat.

A few minutes later, Robin placed a bowl down in front of her. "Enjoy," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, gently blowing on the soup as Robin took his seat across from her. She pushed the crackers toward him and he took a few to crumble into his soup.

They ate in silence for a bit before he asked: "How was your meeting?"

"Good," she said. "We're still pretty busy, thankfully. How was yours?"

Robin fell silent and a dark cloud came over him before he said: "It was okay."

She paused, feeling bad. Advertising was no doubt booming now. No one was asking for lawn or tree care. "How bad is it?"

"It's not good," he replied with a sigh, "but it's not terrible. The city wants us to do some work while everyone is stuck inside but I may still need to furlough staff."

Her heart sank hearing that news, knowing how much Robin cared for each member of the Merry Men. It had to be painful for him to even consider furloughing and so she reached out and took his hand. "At least you have the city contract."

"Yes," he said, "and Mulan and Tuck thinks it will keep us floating for a few months but furloughs will definitely help."

"I know it sucks but anyone you furlough should be able to collect unemployment, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's our understanding, yes. But it will only be a fraction of what they earn with us, though it sounds like the federal government is trying to supplement that."

"But it will be something and if all goes well, you can keep Sherwood floating through this and then they will have a job to come back too when this is all over," she pointed out.

"Is anyone really looking at the long-term picture right now?" he asked. "It's hard to think about that when you're worried about paying this month's bills."

She nodded, giving his hand another squeeze. "I know. And I know you love and care for every one of your employees, but you can't worry about paying our bills, your bills and their bills. You'll make yourself sick and that doesn't help anyone."

He sighed, lacing his fingers with hers. "I know, I know. I just…can't help it."

"It's because of your big heart," she told him fondly. "One of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her hand before releasing it. He turned back to his soup and she did the same.

She knew he would keep worrying about everyone because that was just who he was. And she would be there to comfort him because that who she was.

They had gotten through so much already and she knew they would get through this.

* * *

"Alright, I've ran the numbers," Mulan said. "I heard from most of our clients and at least two big accounts are going to keep us on for the time being, so that gives us a bit more cash flow."

Hope filled Robin. "So we don't have to furlough?"

She hesitated before sighing. "I know you don't want to do that but it's still our best option for long-term vitality. I'd be okay with nixing a furlough if we knew this would be over in a month or even two months. But if this stretches three or more months, money will get tight. If we furlough staff, we'll be in a better financial situation six months down the road."

"Six months?" Robin asked, his heart skipping a beat. "You don't think we're going to have to do this for that long, do you?"

"I don't know, Robin. No one knows," she told him. "We need to be prepared for the worst-case scenario."

Tuck jumped in. "This scares me too, Robin, and I know Mulan has put a lot of thought into all of this and doesn't make this suggestion lightly."

"I don't," Mulan confirmed.

Robin nodded. "I know. It's still a tough decision to make and it weighs on me. I know this isn't just numbers to either of you and that these are people, people we know. And it pains me that we would have to do this to them."

"My numbers include us continuing all their benefits," she told him, "so we wouldn't be cutting them off completely."

"I guess that makes it a little bit better," Robin replied.

Tuck nodded. "And I'm keeping my eye on the relief package in Congress. I think there may be something in there that can help us."

"I hope so," Mulan replied. "I'll take whatever we can get."

"I'm assuming we can't wait for Congress, though, so when do we have to start furloughing people?" Robin asked, feeling antsy. If he was going to have to give his employees bad news, he wanted to do it sooner rather than later so that they got used to their new normal and he wouldn't feel like he was going to throw up every minute of the day.

She looked down. "We can pay them for this pay period but then they have to be furloughed starting with the next. So we should figure out who we should keep and who we should furlough by the end of the week."

"Okay," Tuck said, jumping in. "So why don't we call it a day, think about everything tomorrow and reconvene on Thursday?"

"That sounds like a plan," Robin agreed though he was loathed to have to look at his staff list and figure out who would have to stop receiving a paycheck.

Tuck nodded. "I'll set up another meeting for us. Have a good day, you two."

Ending the meeting, Robin stood from his desk and stretched. He decided not to think about the difficult decision he would have to make until the next day and just spend the rest of that day decompressing.

And he knew just how he would do that.

Robin quietly entered Regina's office, finding her at her own computer. Henry bounced in his bouncy chair beside her, playing with his favorite Teddy bear with a big smile on his face. It instantly cheered up Robin and he knew he was making the right decision.

His wife turned to face him, frowning. "Meeting didn't go well?"

"It actually went as well as I expected," he replied, stepping further into the room. "Doesn't make the action we need to take any easier."

"You need to furlough people?" she asked.

He nodded. "Not as many as I feared but you know me…"

"It's still too many for you," she replied, nodding as well. She gave him a sympathetic look. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now. I was just going to take Henry and let him cheer me up the way only he can," Robin explained, reaching down and picking up his son. Henry let out a little squeal of happiness as Robin kissed his chubby cheek.

She chuckled. "Go ahead. I've just got to finish a few more emails and then I'll join you."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

He carried Henry downstairs, bouncing him slightly. "Why don't we do some tummy time together?" he asked the boy.

Robin pulled out the play pad they used for Henry's tummy time and set it up. He placed the boy on it as Queen jumped off the couch, coming over to sniff her favorite person. She gave his cheek a little lick before lying down next to the pad to keep watch over Henry like he was her own puppy just like she had ever since Robin and Regina brought him home.

It was sweet.

Henry pushed himself up and he reached for a ball, pushing it around and laughing every time it rolled. Robin laid down in front of him, resting his chin on his arms as he watched his son entertain himself. The ball rolled close to him and he moved it slightly out of Henry's reach. He and Regina had started doing it a couple weeks earlier at the recommendation of their pediatrician who said it would encourage Henry to crawl.

Now, his hazel eyes followed the ball. As Robin continued to move the toy, Henry started to pivot himself in the same direction on the blanket. When Robin released the ball, Henry stopped and reached out, moving forward slightly to grab the ball.

"Good job, Henry!" Robin praised, pleased with his son's progress. His tone made Henry smile and he laughed.

After Henry's was born, Robin felt a love for him that was stronger than even the love he felt for Regina and he knew she felt the same. They were absolutely besotted with their little boy and he brightened their lives every day. Every little thing he did fascinated them and Robin enjoyed watching his boy's personality develop. Henry was an inquisitive child who loved to observe and discover the world around him. Regina said he reminded her of Robin but he thought Henry reminded him of her.

They were probably going to argue about that for the rest of their lives.

Now that he was a father himself, Robin couldn't help but think of his more and more. George's behavior toward him baffled him even more. Robin absolutely adored his son and wanted nothing but the best for him. He knew Henry was going to grow up to do great things – no matter what those things were – and he couldn't wait to cheer his son on. Why hadn't George Locksley been able to do the same with his son? Why had he looked at Robin and resented everything he had? How could he be so jealous?

It just made no sense to him.

Robin reached out and ran a finger along Henry's cheek. "I love you, my boy. And I will support you no matter what. I promise."

Henry reached out and wrapped his hand around Robin's finger, giving it a little shake. Robin chuckled. "Yes, let's shake on it."

"Are you two having fun?" Regina asked, sitting down next to him with a fond smile on her face.

"We are," Robin replied, giving Henry's hand another shake. "Right, Henry?"

He laughed before releasing Robin's finger in order to keep playing with his ball. This time Regina moved it and he once again followed her movement, pivoting once again to grab the ball. She clapped. "Good boy," she praised him.

"He's a pivoting champ," Robin said. "I think he's going to be crawling really soon."

She nodded. "Me too. Queen is probably going to trail him like she did with Neal and Penny when they were crawling."

Robin chuckled as he recalled memories of their dog "crawling" after their godchildren on her belly. Queen had a protective streak and nothing would hurt any child while she was around, which was reassuring to Robin and Regina.

"Well, we'll know Henry is in good, um, paws," he replied, nudging his wife.

She laughed, leaning against him. Regina patted his knee as he sat cross-legged. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," he assured her, rubbing her back. "I'm feeling much better."

"Good," she said, giving him another quick kiss.

He pulled her closer until her back was pressed to his front. They sat like that as they watched Henry continue to wiggle about on his play pad, growing stronger and getting closer to crawling with each passing moment.

The world outside was topsy-turvy and full of uncertainty. But in his living room, he had his family and the love he felt for them provided him with an anchor. They were everything to him and as long as he had the three of them – Regina, Henry and Queen – he would be fine.

* * *

"I miss you," Neal whined into the camera. "Can't I visit, Auntie Regina?"

Regina's heart broke as she shook her head. "I'm afraid you can't. You don't want to get sick, right?"

He groaned. "Bad virus."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "The bad virus is still out there."

"I want to play with Queen and Henry!" Neal protested, pouting.

Regina tried to keep her smile up. "They want to play with you too. But it's just not safe right now, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

He groaned, flopping onto his father's lap in a dramatic fashion. David tried not to laugh as Mary Margaret shook her head. "I do not know where he got _that_ from."

"Probably TV," Will said, trying to keep Penny from climbing all over him. "This monkey mimics things she sees in cartoons all the time."

David nodded. "Neal does the same."

"Have we missed anything?" Robin asked, coming in with Henry. The boy's brown hair was still sticking up in every direction from his nap and he clung to Robin, still waking up.

Regina smiled as he sat down next to her. "Apparently our future. Both Penny and Neal like to mimic what they see on TV."

"Will's mentioned that a few times," he replied, nodding toward his friend. "I particularly enjoyed the story of when she thought she was Rapunzel for a week."

Anastasia groaned. "That was quite a week."

"At least it was just a week," Mary Margaret said. "Neal was Batman for a month. He tried to fight everything."

David nodded. "Including us."

"Sounds like we have a lot to look forward to," Robin replied in deadpan, setting Henry down on the play pad.

Henry leaned forward, tapping the screen with his hand before laughing. The other four adults all smiled before waving at him. "Hi, Henry!"

"Hi, everybody!" Regina said, waving her son's hand for him. "I'm so glad to see you."

"We can tell. Did he get a couple new teeth?" Anastasia asked, leaning forward to study him a bit more.

Robin nodded. "And he's eating more and more solid foods. Seems to have a preference for bananas right now."

"Hi, Henry!" Neal said, getting very close to the camera as he waved at Henry. Penny jumped over her father and knelt in front of her computer screen, waving as well.

The virtual play date had begun.

Regina sat back, leaning against her husband. He wrapped his arm around her as they watched Henry interact with his two friends via camera. Neal and Penny spoke to Henry, showing off their toys as he waved a few of his own in an attempt to play with them. He laughed at everything they did, clearly having fun.

It was the best they could do for now and at least gave him a chance to interact with other children. Regina wanted to make sure his socialization skills did not suffer because they all had to stay apart for now.

And it gave her a reason to see some of their friends. Even if the children were hogging the cameras, she could still see Mary Margaret and David as well as Will and Anastasia in the background. It was good to see them and see that they were doing okay as well.

Henry let out another peal of laughter before tossing his ball at the screen. The iPad wobbled a bit and Robin reached out to steady it. "Careful, buddy," he told the baby.

"Hi, Uncle Robin!" Penny said, waving to him.

"Hello, sweetheart," he replied. "How are you?"

"Good. I miss you," she answered, frowning.

Regina watched Robin melt as he watched their godchildren. "I miss you too, Penny. And you, Neal."

"Can't we come over to play?" Penny asked, pouting.

Neal shook his head. "Bad virus."

"I don't like bad virus," Penny said, crossing her arms as she continued to pout. It was adorable and Regina took a picture of the screen.

Henry looked between his pouting friends and then up at his father with concern, almost as if wondering if he should be upset as well. Robin tickled him under his chin, drawing a smile from him. "We can still have fun despite the bad virus," he told the other two.

"How?" Penny asked.

"How about a singalong?" Anastasia suggested, putting Penny on her lap. "I know everyone here loves the Wheels on the Bus."

Regina let out an excited gasp as she put Henry on her lap. "Wheels on the Bus is the best!"

"I'll start!" Neal shouted, raising his hand as he sat on his father's lap. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town."

Regina moved Henry's arms for him and he laughed, enjoying the game. His little feet kicked against her legs as he tried to mimic his friends, who were busy running around their parents now as they continued to sing the song. She was certain that there were naps in Neal's and Penny's futures, no doubt giving their parents a nice break.

After a few more songs, she was proven right when Penny's eyes glazed over. Robin tilted his head. "Are you feeling okay, Pen?"

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her eye as she leaned against her mother. "I'm just gonna sit here."

Anastasia rocking her daughter to lull her to sleep. "That sounds good, sweetheart. You do that."

"Maybe Uncle Robin should read everyone a story," Regina suggested, noticing that Neal was starting to nod off as well.

David nodded as he pulled his son onto his lap. "I think that's a great idea."

Regina handed Robin a book. "This one is always a favorite."

"If You Give a Mouse a Cookie," he read, nodding. "Yes, it is. Great choice, Aunt Regina."

He opened the book as Henry strained against Regina's hold, reaching for his father. Robin paused, taking Henry and settling him on his lap so the baby boy could look at the book as his father read. "If you give a mouse a cookie…"

Regina sat back and watched as Robin continued to read the story. He was a natural performer and held the children's attention…or as much as he could as they nodded off. By the time he was done, Penny was sound asleep and Neal had keeled over. Will and David excused themselves as they carried their children to their rooms for a good nap.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret said, relieved. "We'll get a couple hours of peace here now."

Anastasia nodded. "Same here. Maybe Will and I will take a nap too."

"That sounds like a good idea," Robin said, bouncing Henry. He was still fascinated by the people on the screen and tried to reach out to him.

Mary Margaret waved to him. "I wish I could hold him."

"I know. We wish we could all be together," Regina said, giving Henry his favorite set of plastic keys.

"Soon," Robin said. "We'll be together soon."

Mary Margaret nodded. "We have to stay positive. It's just so hard right now, even for me."

"It's hard for everyone," Regina assured her. "It's okay if you're feeling a little down right now."

"You sound like your mother," Mary Margaret replied with a chuckle.

"I probably do," she admitted with a laugh. She and Cora spoke almost every day and there were times they became more like therapy sessions than chats between mother and daughter. It was just Cora's nature.

Anastasia blew out. "Is she accepting virtual clients? I might need to talk with her."

"She's not. She's still focused on writing her new book on dealing with grief," Regina replied. "But I'm sure Archie is."

"I think I'll reach out," she said. "I just need someone to talk to. Will's great and all but sometimes…"

"You just need a professional. And I ain't that kind of professional," Will supplied, sitting back down next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

Mary Margaret nodded. "I agree. I usually talk with my parents but there's so much even they can do."

"Sounds like Archie is going to be very busy for the foreseeable future," Robin said with a chuckle. He set Henry down and they watched the baby move about, still not yet crawling but almost ready to do so.

David joined them, frowning. "Why is Archie going to be busy?"

"Because we're all going to need his professional services," Robin replied, rubbing Henry's back as the boy alternated picking up and putting down his hands. He was so close to figuring it out and excitement built in Regina.

"Oh," David replied, nodding. "Yeah, I can see that. We're all dealing with a lot."

Anastasia sighed. "At least we have our children to distract us."

"Debatable. Neal is getting cabin fever bad. We need someway to let out all his pent-up energy but all the parks are closed," Mary Margaret said.

"I think we might need to finally look at a real house when this all over," David said. "I never wished for a yard harder than I have right now when I can't use yours. I'll even handle the maintenance."

Will smiled. "Or you could let Robin and me do it and pay us."

Robin laughed. "Are you trying to get us a client?"

"Hey, I have to justify the fact you didn't furlough me," Will replied. Regina knew it was a joke but she felt Robin tense up beside her. She tried to signal to their friend to stop that chain of thought.

But it was too late. "I didn't furlough you just because you're my best friend," Robin said softly.

"Yeah, I know," Will said, looking wide-eyed at Regina for help. She just shook her head, knowing they just had to let Robin get it off his chest.

"You're a good worker. And you know the city project better than anyone else," Robin assured him.

Will gave him a soft smile. "Thanks, mate. I appreciate it."

"I'm guessing business is otherwise down, Robin?" David asked. Regina wanted to go through the iPad screen and strangle him.

Robin sighed as he nodded. "Not many people want strangers on their property and most businesses are watching expenses as well. And the hospitals are too busy to worry about their landscaping right now."

"But we do have a couple clients who still are paying us for our services," Will said. "So it's not completely bleak."

"Of course not," Regina said, more for Robin than anyone else as she rubbed his back. "It's just a tough time for a lot of small businesses."

Anastasia nodded. "Are you going to try to go for one of those loans under the new Congressional act?"

"We are," he replied, "but it doesn't mean we'll get it."

"Stay hopeful. I'm sure you will," Mary Margaret assured him.

Regina nodded, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Just keep your chin up."

He tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll try."

"We'll let you all go," Mary Margaret said. "And we'll have another virtual playdate soon?"

Regina nodded as Anastasia replied: "That sounds good. See you all soon and stay safe!"

"You too," Robin said as Regina blew kisses to their friends. They ended the meeting and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Concerned, Regina scooted closer to him. "Do you want to go lie down? Henry and I will be fine down here."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. But thank you."

"Okay," she said, knowing something was bothering him and praying he didn't keep it bottled up. She reached out and took his hands in hers. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Robin gave her another tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Of course I do. Don't worry about me."

"You can't tell me that," she told him. "You're my husband. I love you. So I'll always worry about you."

"I'll be fine," he assured her, kissing her forehead. "Once this pandemic is over."

He then excused himself and walked away. Regina watched him, concerned. No one knew when this pandemic would be over and she worried it would go on for several more months. If that was the case, then she feared his mental health would get worse rather than better.

A little hand tapped her arm and she looked down, finding Henry was trying to get her attention. She picked up her son, kissing his cheek. "Sorry, baby. Mama is worried about Papa," she told him.

Henry cooed before resting against her chest. She held him close, letting him serve as sweet distraction for a few minutes. Then she would try to figure out how to help her husband.

If she could help him.

* * *

Robin hated feeling like a failure. He supposed it was one of the few things he got from his father. But unlike his father, Robin always moved on and grew from failure.

The first time was when he moved to the States to be with Marian without a job or anything else lined up. He felt useless as he spent his days around the house. Not even learning to play the guitar helped ease that feeling. Robin finally got a part time job mowing lawns and that gave him the idea to start his own business. He applied to MBA programs and started to attend classes, which would ultimately lead to him meeting Tuck and building Sherwood together.

He next felt like a failure when his relationship with Marian ended and he moved in with John. While his friends tried to convince him it wasn't a failure, he just couldn't see it at first. Robin had planned on spending the rest of his life with her and when it ended, he felt adrift. But he slowly started to find out who he was without her and realized that he was a lot stronger on his own. And by that point, he had fought over a box of macaroni and cheese with a beautiful and fiery brunette. The rest, as they say, was history.

While he had moments of feeling guilty throughout his relationship with Regina – their first fight, everything that Marian did to her, how his parents treated her and, of course, when his past almost prevented them from becoming parents – he never really felt like a failure since meeting her.

Until now.

Though his failure had nothing to do with Regina or Henry. His family was the best part of his life and far from a disappointment. Regina had been nothing but supportive through this whole crisis and Henry could always brighten up his day, even if Robin had to stumble into the nursery late at night to change a dirty diaper. The two of them got him out of bed every day and made each day better. Nothing could take them away from him.

But this pandemic could take his business from him. He, Mulan and Tuck were working hard to keep the business solvent through the coming months but he wasn't sure how much longer they could get by with their limited contracts. Something was going to have to give and he feared he was going to lose everything he had worked so hard to build.

He was going to fail.

And it hurt.

Robin laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He and Tuck had applied for a Payroll Protection Program loan but he wasn't sure if they would get it. They were competing with several companies in Avalon and Storybrooke, several he was certain didn't actually meet the qualifications but would get it anyway because of how well-known their names were. And it wasn't fair to the smaller companies like him. But with almost no oversight, the banks could do whatever they wanted.

And people like him got screwed seven ways from Sunday.

The bed dipped and a few moments later, Queen laid her head on his chest. He chuckled as he scratched behind her ear. "Come to cheer up Daddy?" he asked her.

She gave his face a lick before snuggling next to him again. He absentmindedly stroked her fur as he continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering what his next steps would be. Did he file for bankruptcy? Wait out the pandemic and build a new company when it was over? And what did he do for money in the meantime? Perhaps work at one of the places deemed essential during this time?

Maybe it was time to update his resume. Or rather, rewrite it. He doubted he had his old resume from all those years ago still…

"Here," Regina said, setting down a cup next to the bed. "I made you some tea. The proper British way, like Grandma Ellie taught me."

He smiled as he sat up. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she said, sitting down next to him. "Henry is down for his afternoon nap so I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?" he asked, his heart sinking.

"Everything that's going on with you," she said. "I know this is especially stressful for you and you need to talk to someone about it. So talk to me. Please.'

She reached out and took his free hand, looking at him pleadingly. He hated how desperate she sounded and the fact that he made her sound that way. Perhaps he was shutting her out. And if he was, he needed to stop. She didn't deserve that.

It was like her father's death all over again, except he wasn't crying in the backyard. Yet.

"It is stressful," he told her softly. "I feel like my company, which I built from the ground up, is going to be taken from me by a tiny virus. I always thought our greatest challenge was going to be climate change and I had some plans for that. I didn't plan for a pandemic."

"None of us did," she told him. "I hate how defeatist you sound. You're usually the optimist between us."

He smiled as he sipped his tea. Setting the cup down again, he told her: "You're a lot more optimistic than you think."

"Maybe," she said, "but you're definitely not as pessimistic as this."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I guess this pandemic just has me down. I just hate all the uncertainty. No one can tell me when this will end. If I knew that, I could at least figure out if my business can possibly survive."

She squeezed his hands. "I know I can't understand how scared you are right now, but I also know you are doing everything possible to keep Sherwood afloat."

"It doesn't feel like enough," he admitted. He swallowed before finally confessing: "I feel like a failure."

"You're not a failure. This is something no one could prepare for," she told him.

He ran his hand through his hair. "The rational side of me knows that but the emotional side still feels like it's my fault."

Regina moved closer to him, hugging him. "I am so sorry you are going through this," she whispered. "I wish I knew how to make it better."

"I know," he replied, holding her tighter. "I just wish I didn't feel like I was letting you and Henry down."

She pulled back sharply, frowning. Regina shook her head as she brushed tears from his cheeks. "Listen here, Robin Locksley. You may be facing an unprecedent business challenge and you may be struggling because of it, but you are still fighting. And so you are far from letting us down in any way, shape or form. Even if your business folds – and I think that's a very BIG if – you will still not be a disappointment to us. We will love and support you no matter what happens. Do you understand me?"

Robin met her eyes and something shifted inside of him. He realized he was worrying too much about what if instead of focusing on what was. Sherwood was sound for at least a couple more months. And he was determined to save it so he would keep working to keep Sherwood sound for as long as possible. Regina supported him now and would support him now matter what happened. He would never be a failure in his eyes as long as he didn't just give up without a fight.

Good thing that was not the type of person he was. He was a fighter and while he might feel knocked down, he would just get back up again.

And he would prevail.

Regina smiled and relaxed as tension left her body. "There we are. I see my husband in your eyes again."

"Thanks for the pep talk," he said, leaning closer to her. "I needed it."

"Anytime," she told him. "Sometimes the fact I dabbled in psychology comes in handy."

He laughed before kissing her. When he pulled back, he rubbed his thumb over her hand. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm good for now. But if that changes, I'll let you know. Or you'll probably figure it out before I do. You're good at that."

"I try," he replied with a grin. Queen hit at his free hand and he chuckled, scratching behind her ear. "Feeling neglected there, Your Majesty?"

"She wanted to comfort you too," Regina told him.

He nodded. "She's good at comforting us."

Robin reached over and took a sip of his tea. It was now cool but he didn't care. As he continued to drink it, Regina cuddled against his side with Queen climbing onto his legs. He wrapped his arm around her, content to have them with him.

The pandemic was a powerful force in their lives but together, he believed they could overcome everything it threw at them.

* * *

Somehow in the middle of the pandemic, spring arrived. Regina woke to birds chirping happily outside her window and the sun felt warmer than it had in weeks. She opened the window as a warm breeze blew past her, carrying floral hints as flowers and other plants returned to life.

It felt revitalizing.

"We should have a picnic," she said, turning to Robin as he emerged from their bathroom. "We both took today off to rest and I think we should do it outside."

He paused, glancing out the window before nodding. "I agree. It'll be nice to spend time outside and not worry about other people."

"And I think Henry will enjoy it too," she said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck now. "He's been cooped up far too long."

Henry had been fussy the past few days. Nothing seemed to keep him entertained and she had a feeling he was tired of just being in the house. Despite being young, she knew he had to miss going on walks with them or visiting other people. Part of him probably also missed daycare, she knew. He needed to be stimulated in new ways.

Robin nodded. "We all need some fresh air. Except maybe Queen. I think I've taken her on one too many walks."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she hid the last time you reached for the leash," she told him, cringing a bit.

"She'll probably be glad just to curl up on her chair without us bothering her," he replied, kissing the end of her nose.

Chuckling, she went to grab some clothes for the day. "Then let's get our little vacation started!"

They both dressed and she went to the nursery while Robin headed downstairs to set up the backyard for their fun day outside. She approached the crib, smiling when she found Henry awake and waiting for her. "Good morning, sweetheart," she said, picking him up.

He started babbling at her and she nodded as if she understood everything he said. "That does sound like a very good dream," she told him as she laid him on the changing table. "Tell me more."

She changed his diaper as he continued babbling on. He would go quiet and she would respond, causing him to start up again. It really did feel like they were having a conversation and Henry was truly engaged with her. She couldn't wait for the day when he could talk back in a way they could understand.

"We're going to spend the day outside," she told him, pulling out some clothes for him to wear. "I'd say I would dress you in something I wouldn't mind you getting dirty but that's everything nowadays, isn't it?"

He let out a laugh and she had a feeling he enjoyed getting more food on him than in him now that he had transitioned to mashed and solid foods. She pulled out a cute onesie with a fox on it and a matching set of green overalls. "You get to have all the fun and Mama does all the laundry," she told him.

After dressing him and fighting to put on his sneakers, she picked Henry up and brushed his hair. Smiling, she pressed her cheek to his as they looked in the mirror. "You are so handsome," she told him.

She pulled out her phone and turned on the camera, holding it out. "Smile, Henry!" she said as she snapped a couple pictures of them.

"Alright, let's go see Papa," she told him, heading out of the nursery and down the stairs to get to the kitchen.

When she entered, Queen danced around Robin's feet as he prepared a simple breakfast for them. He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're not getting any of this, girl."

"Did you feed her?" Regina asked, moving to grab Henry's breakfast.

Robin nodded, pointing to Queen's bowl. "She's more interested in our food than hers."

"Of course she is," Regina replied, setting her son down in his high chair. "And she's about to become Henry's best friend."

"Her Majesty is already his best friend," he countered, setting a bowl of cereal down at the table for her and pulling out a chair for her.

She sat down as she started to feed some cereal mixed with fruit to Henry. He eagerly ate every bite, though some dribbled down his chin. She tried to scoop it back up, pleased with how well he was eating that day. "Someone woke up hungry," she cooed to him.

"He always has a good appetite," Robin replied, taking his own seat as he sipped in coffee. He leaned over and gently wiped some leftover cereal from Henry's mouth. "Don't you?"

Henry reached up and grabbed Robin's finger, giving it a shake as he let out a peal of laughter. Robin smiled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "Yes, you do," he said.

Once Henry was done, Regina turned to her meal. Her coffee was still warm and she easily finished off her cereal. "So, what are we packing for lunch? Or we just going to wing it when we're hungry?" she asked her husband.

"I figured we could just wing it when we're hungry," he said. "We're only going to be in the backyard so we don't have to worry about keeping anything cold or fresh or something."

She nodded, knowing it made sense. "Sounds good."

"I already put some of Henry's things out there. And then I'll bring out something for us to listen to music on as well," he said, finishing his coffee.

"Sounds like a great idea," she said, leaning back in her chair. "Today is going to be a wonderful day."

He nodded. "That's the goal."

They finished up their meal and Robin took Henry from the highchair, bouncing him a bit. "You ready to play outside, my boy?" he asked him as he walked to the backdoor.

Regina followed him with Queen at her feet. The dog stopped at her bowl and began to eat. Pausing at the door, Regina smiled at Her Majesty before heading outside, certain Queen was going to take a nice long nap on her chair once she was done eating.

Henry and Robin sat on a blanket with Robin rolling a ball toward Henry. The boy pushed it back to him, clapping his hands when it started to move and laughing with joy. It made the floppy hat Robin put on him to keep the sun off his face shake a little but it seemed to be staying on. Regina, though, made a note to keep an eye on it as she sat down.

"Are you two playing?" she asked, giving Henry's tummy a little tickle. It earned her another peal of laughter from him.

He then began babbling again and Robin leaned closer. "What's that? You want Mama to play with us too? I think that's a great idea."

"Me too," she said, moving closer to them. She took the ball and rolled it to Henry. "There you go!"

Laughing, he pushed it back to her and clapped again when it rolled toward her. She rolled it back and watched as he then rolled it to Robin, who did the same. He alternated between the two of them, basking in their attention and having fun with their game.

But not long after, he lost interest in the ball and he rolled into a crawling position. He just stayed there, looking around the yard in fascination. Robin rubbed his back as he said: "This is all for you, Henry. You have plenty of room to grow and play and learn and get messy."

"The perfect place to test your wings before you spread them and fly," she said, before making herself sad as she imagined her son all grown up and leaving home. "Just not too soon, okay?"

Robin placed his other hand on her back, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Regina. He's in no hurry to leave you."

Henry babbled loudly at that point and Robin nodded. "Right. You love Mama and don't want to go away from her yet."

"I believe he included you in that too," Regina told him, kissing him gently. "He loves you very much too."

"I know," he replied, looking back down at Henry. "I love you too, Henry. Very, very much."

Barking distracted them and they looked up, finding Queen pawing at the backdoor. Regina chuckled. "I think Her Majesty is feeling left out," she said.

"I thought she would've been glad to have out of the house." Robin stood. "I'll go get her."

He jogged over to the backdoor as Regina turned back to Henry, smiling. "Looks like Queen wants to come out too," she told him.

Plopping back down on his bottom, Henry laughed as Queen raced over to them. She joined him on the blanket, laying down next to him. He then laid down and rested his head on her body, content to be with his furry friend.

Robin sat down next to her, smiling. "They're like two peas in a pod."

"A boy and his dog," she agreed. "There's no bond stronger."

They spent the rest of the morning playing with Henry and Queen. He loved sitting on Regina's lap and watching Robin throw the ball for the dog to retrieve. Each time Queen brought it back and dropped it, Henry would clap for her.

It was adorable.

After a few hours, Robin stood and wiped off his pants. "I think it's time for lunch. You in the mood for anything?"

"Whatever you feel like making will be fine," Regina said, bouncing Henry a bit. "And whatever you think is best for Henry."

He nodded, kissing her. "I'll be back in a little bit."

She set Henry down as he walked toward the backdoor. Henry watched him and started to rock back and forth. Regina gasped and looked back at her husband, torn between getting his attention and ruining the moment. She didn't want him to miss what she just knew was about to happen.

Fate seemed to step in and he turned at just the right moment. She motioned for him to stop and when he did, she pointed to Henry. Their son moved his hand forward and then a knee before repeating the motion. He inched forward, crawling off the blanket and onto the grass as he babbled the entire time.

Joy filled Regina's chest and she looked up at Robin, whose eyes were wide. He crouched down and picked up Henry, tossing him into the air. "That's my boy!" he crowed as he caught him again.

"I think it's clear he wants you," she said, standing and walking over to him as she blinked tears from her eyes. She kissed Henry's cheek and then Robin's. "I'll make lunch."

He shook his head as Henry continued to babble. "I think we can wait a bit longer to eat. It's pretty clear that Henry wants us to stay with him."

She chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, I think you're right."

They walked back over to the blanket and set Henry down again. He crawled over to Queen and patted her before returning back to his parents. It seemed there was no stopping him now. Robin and Regina just sat together, watching their son as he moved around on his own.

And it struck her as so poetic. While the world had come to a stop, their son found his own way to move forward. She knew they would do the same and would continue growing as a family, no matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> **So the Locksley family is surviving the quarantine. It's had its up and downs – especially for Robin. I realized it wouldn't be smooth sailing for a small business owner like him. But he and his team are going to fight to keep Sherwood alive. No matter what happens, though, he has his wife's support and he'll just keep moving forward.**
> 
> **Remember – submissions are open for this year's OQ Prompt Party. If you have any prompts you want to see me write, please submit them to the Prompt Party account on Twitter.**
> 
> **I hope everyone has a great week!**
> 
> **-Mac**


End file.
